Moirails
by yan6
Summary: Karkat wonders if it s possible to vacillate from moirails to kismesis. You can't, but that doesn't stop Gamzee from trying. RAPE, MENTAL BREAKDOWN


**WARNINGS: graphic rape, mental breakdown**

In retrospect, it was obvious their moirailship had been doomed from the start.

Gamzee was too...different. Too volatile. Too broken.

Karkat guessed he should have seen it coming; when Gamzee completely shattered. But, unfortunately, it was too late, his past self had been too stupid (as was usual for his past selves), and his friend had slipped over the deep end while he had been busy worrying about Eridan and his mental breakdown instead of watching out for Gamzee.

He had failed as a Moirail.

"Come on, best friend. STOP HIDING FROM ME MOTHERFUCKER." Karkat chewed his lip to keep any noise from slipping past them.

He was scared.

He was fucking terrified of the other troll. His life was crashing down around his ears and he didn't know what to do.

"There you are invertebrother. DID YOU THINK YOU COULD HIDE HERE?" Karkat was struck wordless at the sight of the indigo, olive, and purple blood splattering the taller trolls face. A cold horror spread through him as he thought of who the colors belonged to. He couldn't have...could he?

"Gamzee...what have you..."

"What have I done? I've JUST STARTING CLEANING UP THE MOTHERFUCKING MESS. On this motherfuckin ship."

Karkat didn't know how to react to the news. Gamzee had...killed Equius and Nepeta? There was just something horribly ironic about how the first people Gamzee killed were the two perfect moirails where his own moirailship had failed miserably.

It made the fear in his chest start to boil violently into something darker.

How dare he. How fucking dare he hurt them.

Karkat didn't even think; blinded by his own rage, he launched himself at the purple-blooded clown.

His fists struck out at the already bloody face. His entire body throwing itself against the taller troll and dragging them both to the ground.

It worked to stun the clown enough for Karkat to rain a continuous round of clawing and punching to the already bloodied face before Gamzee came out of his stupor and flipped them over.

"Woah, brother. JUST WHAT IN THE MOTHERFUCK WAS THAT. That ain't no way to greet your moirail. OR YOUR MOTHERFUCKING MIRTHFUL MESSIAH." Gamzee gripped Karkat's wrists together over his head in one hand and leaned over him. "Somethin' wrong, my brother? WHAT'S SLOSHIN' AROUND IN YOUR THINK PAN?"

"You're not my moirail anymore, Gamzee. You've gone shithive maggots!" Karkat spat back.

Gamzee seemed to freeze above him.

"What do you motherfuckin' mean, brother? YOU CAN'T BREAK OFF OUR MOTHERFUCKING MOIRAILSHIP." Gamzee grip tightened and he leaned even closer to the other troll. "You can't just up and motherfucking. ABANDON ME LIKE THAT."

Karkat ignored the clown and twisted about in an attempt to escape from under him.

"Hey, Karbro." Gamzee gripped the smaller troll's face with his free hand, turning it to look at him, but Karkat refused to acknowledge the purple blood. "LOOK AT ME YOU MOTHERFUCKING MUTANTBLOOD."

It was Karkat's turn to freeze this time as his eyes locked onto Gamzee's in shock.

"What-what the fuck did you just say?!" Karkat's face twisted in hatred and buck his body to try and dislodge the bleeding clown. He twisted and squirmed and struggled violently until he got a hand free and gripped the other's horn and yanked it to the side.

Gamzee fell to the side and Karkat climbed onto the clown's back, gripping both of the goat horns and slamming the purple blood's face into the floor repeatedly, breaking his nose and replacing the face paint and olive and indigo toned blood with purple, before he was bucked off and flew face-first over the other's head.

Gamzee gripped Karkat's leg and dragged him under him again, this time in the position Karkat had taken straddling his back. He pushed the red-blood's face into the floor using his grip on the smaller troll's hair.

"Oh, I think I'm understanding it now, brother. YOU DON'T WANNA BE MY MOTHERFUCKING MOIRAIL, CAUSE YOU WANNA VACILLATE QUADS ON ME, YEAH?"

"What shit is coming out of your squawk gaper?" Karkat spat out, his face still held firmly against the ground.

"I said," Gamzee pulled Karkat's face up by his hair and leaned closer to his ear, "YOU WANNA MOTHERFUCKIN GO FROM PALE TO BLACK WITH ME."

Karkat's face was strained as his neck was pulled backwards by his roots, but he still managed to send an incredulous look over his shoulder at the other troll.

"What the fuck gave you that idea?!" Karkat's face was slammed violently back into the floor, red blood spilled forth from his broken nose and where his teeth had torn almost completely through tongue and lip.

Gamzee let Karkat's hair go and reached to pull the red blood's pants down. The smaller troll didn't struggle, too distracted by the pain in his face and scalp to be completely aware of his surroundings.

He did however notice when a finger pressed against his sealed nook. It was an uncomfortable, near painful, feeling and he tried to drag himself forward, away from the intrusion, but Gamzee's knees where clamped onto his hips, trapping him in place. He tried to twist away and close his legs tighter together when the finger moved from his nook to his bulge indent, poking at the sheath, which unfortunately, was not a hard shell like his nook closing. He hissed, red blood flying from his bared fangs, as it pressed inside a place that wasn't meant to be entered.

It was almost a relief, albeit an embarrassing and shameful one, when his bulge reacted and started to unfold, pushing the digit out. The relief was short lived as Gamzee's insistent finger stroked along the edges of Karkat's bulge until it was completely unfurled and his nook's outer shell started to open at the tingles of pleasure racing along his length.

Karkat's attempts to get up were unsuccessful and he only received a sharp push on his shoulders and the appearance of a hand gripping his neck, pinning him fully to the ground.

His tongue was swollen and useless in his mouth and the cuts on his lips tore as he opened as he tried to protest.

Red fluid filled his vision as Gamzee's finger traveled down from his bulge to his nook and slipped past the break in the shell.

He really didn't want this.

It was fucking terrifying; the feel of his once-friend's finger breaching his nook against his will. He wanted it to stop. But he couldn't do anything. He was helpless and at the mercy of a psychotic clown.

Karkat almost sobbed in relief when the finger backed out of his, but his body jerked forward when three fingers entered instead.

The pain was immediate and sharp; sending a white-hot stab up his spine and causing a chocked scream to rush past his bloodied lips. He could feel his outer-shell trying to close again as all pretense of pleasure fled, but the fingers inside him prevented the shell from sealing itself.

The red fluid in his eyes overflowed as his body locked all movement to try and still the agony radiating through him.

The feel of something sticky and warm flicking against his outer-shell had him freezing even more.

Karkat bite into his already mangled lip as Gamzee's bulge slid alongside his fingers.

The wet bulge didn't cause as much pain as the three dry fingers had, but having the fingers removed violently from his nook, tearing against his walls, made up for it.

Gamzee kept one finger inside to keep the nook's shell from closing on his bulge, but otherwise kept focus on sliding more of said bulge into the cavern.

Karkat wanted it to stop.

He wanted to beg when Gamzee starting thrusting inside of his nook.

He wanted to sob when Gamzee coaxed his bulge into coming out again.

He wanted to be sick when his nook stopped trying to push Gamzee's bulge out, but instead trying to pull it in furtherdeepermore.

But Karkat couldn't.

He was too busy letting the hate inside him fester. He was too caught up in the feel of Gamzee's bulge sliding in and out of him. He was too busy wondering if maybe he did have black feelings for Gamzee.

He was too busy hoping that it worked out better than their failed moirailship.

THE END


End file.
